


Villains

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Psychological Torture, Superpowers, Torture, Violence, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Dee and Remus found each other in their rejection by and of society. They now use their powers to get even with corrupt officials, and they have definitely gone too far.Please read the tags for tw. This mentions a lot of violence.Based on the prompt:For all the ugly things they had done, their hands entwined looked beautiful together.by creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, they're doing what they think is right, but their methods are more than a bit... not good. This is not meant to glorify this type of action or relationship, it is just a fic that involves it. Idk what else to say other than I didn't think I would write something this messed up tonight, but here it is.

Remus had the power to make a person’s darkest thoughts manifest before them and Dee had the power to see lies. They met in a world run by heroes and villains where powers were not all too uncommon. They tried to be heroes, but nothing they did was good enough. You would have thought Remus would be good at distracting the villains and Dee would be good at extracting information, but no one wanted to be around them, afraid of what the pair would see in them. Some powers were simply more conducive to fame than others. It didn’t help that Dee looked like a snake and most found Remus unpleasant without even knowing his power. They decided to stick together, figuratively two boys against the world, until they were two men and saw the corrupt world they lived in. Then it was literally two men against the world.

“Did you see the speech last night while you were at work?”   
Dee worked at a bar. It was good for getting information from the local populous. Remus worked from home as a horror author.  
“I did. It’s fuzzy since it was over the TV, but he was definitely lying about the incident, which only further confirms our theory.”  
“So the government set it up then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Looks like it’s time to take down some assholes.”

Recently, there had been an increasing number of supposed hero and villain accidents resulting in the destruction of various intelligence and lab buildings. To cover it up, the government decided to blow up a residential block. Now Dee and Remus didn’t always do jobs for the greater good, occasionally they would destroy someone for cutting them off in traffic if they didn’t have a good enough reason. They were a duo feared by heros, villains, and citizens, but especially feared by corrupt officials. They may act on whims, but they had standards.

Dee sweet talked himself and Remus into the building taking advantage of every lie told to him. If any one of the guards was too much trouble, Remus would simply knock them out. The guards, for the most part, were low on the totem pole and had no clue what was going on just a floor above them. They got to the top floor, where the corrupt branch was meeting. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get the majority of them in one place.

“Hello there, gentlemen,” Dee announced himself as he walked first through the double doors.  
“Who are you?” a powerful CEO asked.  
“Wait, it’s that snake! Watch out for the other one!”  
“You’ll see me in a second. This camera equipment is heavy.”

They always recorded their crimes, on the off chance someone would find the tapes and release them after their undoubtedly premature deaths.

“Alright, who wants to confess their sins first?” Dee asked the captive audience.  
“You don’t get extra points, but you sure suffer a lot less! That’s mostly because you die sooner, but eh, there are worse things. Well, not really in this specific case, but, well, anyone want to volunteer anyway?”  
“No takers, huh? Well I guess we’ll pick. How about you, Mr. Rude CEO?” He gestured to the man who first spoke when he walked in.  
“Good choice, Dee-Dee. I didn’t much like the way he was talking to you. I vote on that one next,” he smiled at the second speaker. “Let’s see how much convincing these ones will take to speak the truth.”  
“Speak your crimes to the camera and your suffering will be quick.”  
“Why don’t you say yours you sick bastard?!” was the response he got.  
“Watch it, asshole,” Remus put the tip of a hunting knife to the man’s throat. “You’re already on thin ice from your first comment. No one talks to him like that and gets away with it. I’d tell you to ask his father, but he isn’t quite available for comment.”  
“Now, now, Love. He needs his throat to tell the world what he’s done, the innocents he’s framed and killed. If I remember correctly, you were also involved in the ‘accidental’ euthanasion of a large population of homeless women.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“Lies,” Dee hissed in return. “Looks like he needs some convincing. Would you do the honors?”  
“Of course, Honey Bun. I’d love to show off my power to these lovely men,” Turning towards the man he continued, “You’re in for a real treat, Cutie.” 

He gave a wink and black smoke started to swirl, taking on the forms of many faceless victims. They had planted the idea into all of their heads earlier. It was a little experiment they liked to do for no other reason than it was fun to watch them beg for mercy from illusions of their own guilt. It worked especially well when the first one fell to it, making the others thinking Remus could conjure ghosts. Unfortunately for them, the shadows could touch, unlike ghosts, and leave angry marks. 

After the first, it wasn’t hard to get the rest of the men to confess before they were all slaughtered. The last few were given the special treatment of dying via autopsy. They packed up the camera just in time to hear sirens below. This wouldn’t be their first time running from the police covered in blood, and hopefully not their last. They ran through the hallways and down flights of stairs to the back alley and into the sewer. 

Dee ran slightly faster as Remus was carrying the equipment so he turned for a moment to latch onto his free hand. He had realized long ago, that for all the ugly things they had done, their hands entwined looked beautiful together.


End file.
